Fireworks
by tdifreak55
Summary: My Fourth of July one shot! Enjoy! Read and review!


_I am in a writing mood tonight; so here is a one shot of a Duncan and Gwen story. Enjoy and who knows I might just keep writing a few one shots or a new chapter to some stories: P_

* * *

**Fireworks**

**Gwen's POV **

Tonight is Duncan and I's first Fourth of July together outside of the competition from Hell. I know that sounds really girly but I don't give a damn; it's just the side that Duncan brings out in me. A lot has changed since the end of Total Drama World Tour, and making an appearance on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Since Chris isn't around at the moment… we are all taking the best of our time off. I grew out my hair and for the occasion, I dyed my hair red and blue. It's about shoulder length now. For tonight's date I'm wearing some dark blue shorts with a skull on it, a red tank top with "Punk" written on it, plus some red vans. What can I say; Duncan's influenced me just a bit. I am applying my eyeliner I heard a knock at the door. I put on a little bit more of my lipstick, knowing it won't be on for long, and walk down the stairs and open my front door. There is my punk in horror honor. Duncan's Mohawk is now red, he is wearing a black wife beater and his jean Capri's and converse. I see his everlasting smirk form on his face. He wolf whistles.

"Looking good there pasty." I turn around for him and giggle.

"Looking quite hot yourself there stud." I put my hands on his, even more, muscly, chest. His smirk grows wider and lifts up my chin, so my face is directly in front of his. He puts his hand on the back of my head and we kiss. Damn… every time he kisses me I fall in love with him all over again. I feel him pull away and lean his head on mine.

"So you ready to go pasty?" I nod my head.

"Yep! But you still haven't told me where the fuck we are going." I see his eyes light up just a bit.

"You'll find out soon enough, trust me this will be one date you will never forget."

"_Wow this date must mean a lot to him." _I think to myself. He takes me by my hand and leads me out to his motorcycle.

"Yes!" I exclaim. I love his motorcycle. He gets on it and I get on and wrap my arms around him.

"Hold on tight pasty!" I always hold on tight, and not because of the safety factor. We speed off and I lay my head on his back. I can feel the rumbles of his chuckle as we drive on. About thirty minutes later we arrive at a field where they set off the biggest fireworks in Canada.

"Duncan this is amazing!'' I give him a hug.

"I knew you would love it." He kissed my forehead and lead me to a black and green blanket, with some wine and a picnic basket.

"Used your fake ID again didn't you." I said pointing to the wine bottle.

"You know it!" He laughed and kissed me. I kissed him back. We sit down and he pours us each a glass. For some reason he seems just a little bit nervous, why I don't know. It's just me.

"Hey uh…Gwen could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go for it."

"If I asked you to marry me while we were still 19 or 20 years old, would you say yes?"

I blushed extremely bad as he said those words. It took me a minute to think about it, Duncan looked like he was going to pass out waiting for my answer.

"Yes, yes I would."

I could see a look of relief glaze over his eyes. I wonder why? Oh well; after a little bit Duncan got up.

"Well damn I have to go pee, be right back." He kisses me on my forehead.

"Ok, I'll be here." I watch him walk off.

Duncan didn't return until a few minutes before the fireworks were going to go off.

"What took you so long?" I playfully poke him in his chest. Duncan smiled and held my hand.

"The lines were really long." That does make a lot of sense; before I could say anything else Duncan pulled me close to his body. I smiled and snuggled right up to him. I can feel his heart beat racing just a bit. He sure is acting kind of strange tonight. I felt him nuzzle my neck and whisper into my ear; "One minute till show time Gwenny."

I lay my head back on his chest and we both look up at the sky. I hear the first boom with red white and blue pops. The firework show is even more amazing than it is on TV.

For the big finale, instead of it being the American flag like how it usually is, it starts out as a huge heart then words come up in the sky.

"Gwendolyn Trae Holland will you marry me?" My eyes go wide and I smile.

"Aww someone is proposing to someone named…" I re-read the name and it is _my_ name! I literally tackle Duncan with a huge hug and a kiss.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes yes yes!" I hear people around us clapping and cheering, but I didn't even care; all I care about is my fiancé Duncan.

**-a few months later-**

As I am walking down the aisle, my arm linked with my brother, Tripp. I see my husband to be looking at me, love beaming through. He looks so handsome in his tux and teal skull on it. Only us would have skulls incorporated into our wedding.

I am wearing a simple form fitting wedding gown with teal lace at the bust and for my veil. My brother gives me away and the ceremony goes by like a flash. We both said our I do's.

"You may now kiss your bride." The minister said. Duncan spun me around and dipped me. I giggled and kissed him with passion. Trust me; fireworks were exploding all over again.

* * *

_Awww now wasn't that as sweet as honey? There is my 4__th__ of July one shot!_


End file.
